Serendipity
by ezra-aria
Summary: "When love feels like magic, you call it destiny. When destiny has a sense of humor, you call it serendipity." A story of fate and knowing you have found the one. R


_"When love feels like magic, you call it destiny. When destiny has a sense of humor, you call it serendipity."_

24 year old Ezra Fitz walked through the door of a tiny used bookstore.  
"Hey Birdy," he gave the 70 year old owner a small smile.  
"Nice to see you again Ezra!" The old woman went back to reading a falling apart copy of the original "Alice in Wonderland."  
Ezra came to this tiny treasure of a shop at least once a week. It was hard considering Ezra's job. Between grading high schoolers papers, lesson planning, and still having a spare second to write a page or two it was hard to fit this in his schedule. Specially when this wasn't the only second hand book store he went to on a regular basis. And it wasn't because he was obsessed with second hand book stores.

**Flashback-**

I was a chilly day in early December, the excitement of the holidays was overwhelming. Ezra walked the streets of the windy city. Lights were everywhere, carolers, too many to count. Ezra could smell the ready made gingerbread cookies and hear the hum of jingle bells. it was practically already Christmas.  
Ezra was so lost in his thoughts and observations he hadn't noticed he was in the path of a busy shopper. But before he could move out of the way he bumped into the petite woman.  
"Watch where you're going!" The female squeaked as her shopping bags flew from her hands landing on the concrete.  
"I'm so sorry miss I didn't mean to-" Ezra picked up one of her bags as they both stood up. The young woman had pale skin, almost like glass. Her cheek bones tinted a shade of pink. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders, outlining her flawless face. Her button nose was red, considering it was below freezing outside. And her eyes, her eyes were indescribable. Hazel, almost a green, big, mysterious, seductive, delicate. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. And when her eyes met his poetic blue ones, you could hear there hearts thumping in unison. thump thump thump.  
"Let me make it up to you. Can we get coffee? On me." Ezra gave her his best smile, almost pleading, maybe even a little desperate. What has gotten into you Ezra?  
The mystery woman cleared her throat, "um, well thats very sweet but... I'm going to have to pass. I'm meeting my brother for an early dinner," she looked at her watch, "in less then fifteen minutes."  
Ezra nodded, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I know this is really straight forward but can I have your number?"  
"I'm flattered, but I have know idea who you are..."  
"Ezra, Ezra Fitz."  
"Well, Ezra I..." The woman's phone buzzed indicating a new text. "I have to go, but maybe I'll see you around?" Aria gave a wave and walked the other direction.

_ I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_ So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_ I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Ezra decided to grab an early lunch at his favorite pub and bar just up the street. He felt well rejected. He shook his head, letting out a bitter laugh. How could he have been so stupid. Of course someone like her wouldn't be interested in him. As he walked through the door of Snookers he immediately inhaled the smell of cheese burgers, and alcohol. He walked up to the counter and ordered a scotch and fish and chips. He decided to use the restroom before he sat down to eat, but as he turned the corner to the bathrooms he bumped bodies with a petite brunette. "Oh my god I'm so sorr-"  
Ezra stopped realizing who it was. It was her.  
"Are you following me?" The still nameless girl chuckled.  
"Yes-I mean no- I mean this is my favorite bar and-"  
She cut him off, "Ezra, I'm kidding." The woman let out another light hearted laugh and he swore he was in heaven.  
"Its nice seeing you again, but I actually was about to go back to my hotel."  
"Wait you don't live in Chicago?"  
"I live at least two hours out of the city, more on the outskirts."  
"Oh well let me walk you to your hotel," Ezra offered.  
"No don't be silly its fine." The woman tapped Ezra's shoulder and reascurence and Ezra felt as if he had been electrocuted. That spark.  
But before Ezra could object she was gone.

Ezra didn't want to give up. He couldn't give up. He sprinted out of the stuffy bar darting past people. God it was freezing. Ezra saw a glimpse of a small brunette get in a taxi and watched it pull of the side of the street into the busy streets of the city.  
"Taxi!" Ezra frantically waved his hand out the next yellow car passing by. Thankfully it stopped. Ezra slid into the leather seat, thankful the cars heat was on. "Follow that taxi."

The girls taxi stopped in front of a Marriot Inn, "stop right here, thank you so much." Ezra gave the driver a fifty dollar bill, much to the drivers shock.  
"Sir do you want change?" But Ezra was already racing to the hotels front doors.

He ran through the lobby just in time for him to see a glimpse of the girl push a button and go up the elevator.  
"Damnit!" Ezra cursed he ran to the elevator waiting for it to open when it did a older couple was already there, he saw that level B was already lighten up. Its worth a try, right?  
When the elevator stopped Ezra raced down the hallway stopping to catch his breathe, panting heavily he looked up at the door he had stopped in front of.

_B26._

Must be fate? Ezra timidly knocked on the door and to his utter shock she opened the door. Confusion written all over her face.  
"Please just tell me your name." Ezra breathlessly pleaded.  
"This is destiny, all the times we bumped into each other today," the universe is trying to tell us something.  
The girl laughed, "there is not such thing as fate or density or happily ever after."  
She sighed, "you're a great guy Ezra, but..."  
"Please just give me some hope," Ezra had pools of sorrow in his blue eyes.  
The mystery woman walked back into her room, making Ezra extremely nervous.  
To his surprise he came back with a copy of "How to Kill a Mockingbird." She scribbled something in it.  
"If this," she gestured between them, "us is really meant to be you'll find this book, someday in the future. It has my full name written in it." She paused, thinking, "I'll drop it off at a used bookstore before I leave the city."  
_ Is she serious?_  
"I guess I should go..." but before Ezra could turn around the most unexpected happened.  
The puzzling girl pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was so full of love, Ezra thought he was going to explode.  
"I really hope I see you again." The girl caressed his cheek and closed the door to her hotel room.  
**-End of Flashback**

Ten months ago, almost a year. He still hadn't found that book. He had tried so hard he was almost ready to give up.  
"Ezra!" Birdy called from the wooden checkout table, "we got a new copy of to kill a mockingbird today." Birdy gestured for him to come over, "give it a look."  
Ezra laughed pulled the book from the cardboard box and opened to the inside cover.

_ Aria Montgomery_

**So I didn't have time to proof read so sorry, tell me if you want me to continue :)**


End file.
